The Tale of Yukiei and Hina
by Memoriessoul
Summary: Story of Yukina and Hiei Parents. They say Ice Maiden's are cold and distant and Hina was no different until she met Yukiei, a cold-hearted killer. So, how did these two socially retarded people fall in love?
1. Chapter 1: Fire

The Tale of YUkiei and Hina

SUAMMARY: Story of Yukina and Hiei Parents. Since they say Ice maiden were cold and distant I believe that Hina was like that until she met Hiei's father. Hiei's father who will be named Yukiei in this story was a Cold-Hearted killer. Learn how these two socially retarded people fell in love.

A/N: All my stories will somehow or another tie into each other. You will get to see what I believe to be the true personality of some of the people in Yu Yu Hakusho. Also on a side-note this takes place way before yu yu hakusho begins even before Mukuro and Yomi could rival Razien for power in the regular Makai. Oh yea I do not own yu yu hakusho or any of their characters excepted for the ones I made up.

Chapter 1:

_**In The Forbidden World of Makai**_

Deep into the forbidden parts of Makai a demon and a human are engaged in deadly combat. A katana and a spirit sword clashed together before the force of their combined power shoved them back.

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame", the demon shouted.

The human countered the attack using the Jigen Tou and sending the black dragon into another dimension.

"Impressive, human," remarked the demon. Many demons have succumbed to the power of the darkness flame and it was exciting to see that this human repelled it.

"Don't underestimate me," said the human.

The battle continued with neither one neither giving nor gaining an inch. Changing tactics, the human shoves the demon back and started to chant.

"What are you doi—His words were cut off when the human lunged and the demon felt something cold run through his abdomen. Gasping in pain the demon looked down at the wound in his stomach; a blade had impaled him. He reached down to yank the blade out only to find it burn to the touch. "You, you blessed this blade" said the demon with disbelief. "Only those of rekai can bless weapons". I have heard tales of a supposedly chosen human family who were blessed with extremely high spirit awareness. It is said they can conjure blessed weapon. You must be of that family. You must be a, Kuwabara, he concluded.

"Yes, I am. "My name is Tetsuya Raiden Kuwabara," he said with pride. And I am here to end you and your family's reign of terror, Yukiei Lucifer Jaganishi."

Angrily Yukiei gripped the blessed blade tightly, ignoring the burn, and pulled it from his body. "Do you think I will let a human defeat me," he snarled angrily. With his incredible speed he flickered from sight, reappearing just over Tetsuya's head. Bringing his sword down, he attempted to decapitate him, but Tetsuya dodge to the side receiving naught, but a cut on his cheek.

Dissipated his--spirit sword he reformed it into a ball of pure energy

Dropping his own weapon, Yukiei and manifested his negative energy into a ball and prepared to attack Tetsuya.

Releasing their energy simultaneously, it swirled together, it turning gold with hints of red. The force of the energy was so great it exploded, sending waves of energy all across the dimensions.

_**In the forbidden parts of human world**_

"What was that Lady Amila?", a servant asked.

"I don't know, but I hope Tetsuya is okay," responded Amila staring at the sky with worry in her eyes it turned gold with flecks of red.

"I'm sure Lord Tetsuya is fine," said another servant.

"Well I'm not going to wait anymore I am going to go find him," said Amila determinedly. With these determined words, she headed out the door and into the Forbidden World of Makai.

_**In The Forbidden World of Reikai**_

"Oh my," said the Queen of Spirit World, shielding herself from the massive energy washing over them, "They appear to really be going at."

"My queen, at this rate they may, inadvertently cause the worlds to implode!" responded an Arch-angel Lieutenants Gabriel.

"Now, now I do not think that will happen," responded the other Arch-angel, Seraphina.

"I believe Seraphina is right, said the Queen of Spirit World. They are both about out of energy, so the fight should be coming to a close now."

_**Back in the Forbidden world of Makai**_

Panting Yukiei, waited for the dust to clear gasping in surprise to see the human still standing. "What does it take to kill you?" he demanded.

"I won't be easily defeated," he boasted with arrogance he didn't feel. _"I have to admit, a least to myself, that I am about out of spirit energy", _he though. "_This demon is unlike anything I have ever faced". _Calling forth his spirit sword he prepared himself to continue the battle.

"Heh, your spirit sword is looking a little thin," mocked Yukiei dragging his katana out for a final strike.

Standing on opposite sides they powered up for the final attack. They released their attack simultaneously again except unlike before the demon appeared to have the upper hand, pushing the wave of energy back toward Tetsuya.

With the last of his strength Tetsuya called forth his life energy forcing the ball of energy back at Yukiei.

"Wha-----, What is this? How are you doing this?" Yukiei howled in annoyance.

Not capable of responding, Tetsuya fell to the ground drained of energy.

Overpowered by the ball of energy, Yukiei is sent flying.

"_This cannot be he is only human"_, thought Yukiei as he came to a hard landing on a frozen tundra. "_Tetsuya Kuwabara… will…. Pay…….. Dearly,_" he thought, losing consciousness swiftly. Just as his last thread of consciousness floated away, he noticed footsteps in the distant approaching him.


	2. Chapter 2: Ice

Chapter 2

**A/N: Please let me know if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes. I have gone over this chapter many times but I still could have miss something.**

"Hina, Hina wait up" shouted an Ice Maiden running to catch up.

The one by the name of Hina stopped and turned around to face the other.

"What is it Rui", asked Hina calmly.

"Hina what are you doing out here you know that the elders want us inside due to what ever was happening out there in the world beneath us.

"And I should care why?" asked Hina coldly.

Rui shifted uncomfortably under Hina gaze. Hina sensing Rui's discomforted sighed and responded

I believed that who ever is fighting might land here on our glacier mountain and-

She was cut off by Rui.

"And you wanted to check it out and find out what might land here", said Rui exasperatedly

"Yes", Hina said without emotion.

"That is too dangerous", said Rui worriedly "I mean what if it is a man". "You heard the horror stories the elders told us about them"

Yeah, Yeah _(Of course Hina would never tell that she has seen more than her share or men)_ there big, there ugly _("At least the ones I have seen are", she thought to herself)_, they kill women and will be the downfall of our entire ra-

Hina was cut off again when she and Rui heard a loud thud in the distance.

"What was that" asked Rui worriedly.

"I don't know but I aim to find out", said Hina. Starting off in the direction she heard the sound from she continues to walk.

Rui shaking out of her trance runs in front of Hina. "Please Hina, Please reconsider this dangerous mission I beg of you" said Rui frantically

Hina simply move past Rui and continued walking. Rui's eyes widen when Hina walked past her. Without turning to face Rui she responded.

. "Rui, you don't have to come with me" Hina said kindly. Rui seemed a little relieve at that statement until Hina continued. "I mean as long as you can live with yourself and explain to the elders what has happen to me _**if**_ anything were to happened"

Rui eyes narrowed before she respond "You know your manipulative power won't work on me", said Rui catching up to Hina. "I know your stronger than most of the Ice Maidens that live up here

Hehe, chuckled Hina, "Then why are you so worried about me going alone to see what has landed here.

Rui's eyes soften as she answered. "You are my best friend I'm entitled to be a little worried," said Rui.

"Well, don't I can take care of myself", said Hina defiantly.

Hina and Rui both turn their heads to the sound of people talking.

"It is the elders, Hina, we should head back so as not to get in trouble," said Rui

"Look, Rui, head back and cover for me so we both don't get in trouble", said Hina

"But—-?" questioned Rui.

"No buts do you want to get in trouble with the elders?" "No?" "Then go", said Hina impatiently.

Rui ran back the way she came and Hina continue on her path. Hina walked into a clearing and spotted something black against the pure white snow. She stopped at a safe distance to analyze what it could be and if it was even alive or not. She continued to approach it. Now standing over it she recognized it to be a person. Just by looking at it she could tell that it wasn't an Ice Maiden from the midnight black hair. She slowly turned the person over so she could a better look at the face. His face was pale completely contrasted his dark hair. Her icy blue eyes traveled down the rest of his body and she notice that his shirt was torn off and their was a gash across his stomach that seem to still be bleeding and bruising on his side that probably indicated broken ribs. If this is a man he sure doesn't look like the others I have seen and fought. She watches as he begins to shiver violently.

"_Hm", thought Hina. "His wounds are bad but the arctic weather will kill him long before his wounds will". "Perhaps I should put him out of his misery and kill him", she thought coldly. _She took out a dagger that she kept in the sleeves of her kimono. Admiring the dagger she held it over his chest preparing to bring it down. She is stopped when a cold trembling hand grabs her wrist. She was startled as she looks into angry red eyes. She gasped and tried to pull her hand back only to have him tighten his grip on her causing her wrist to burn from the heat now emitting from his hand and the dagger to fall out of her hand. She pulls harder and manages to pull out of his grip. As she examines her wrist she sees a burn mark. He slowly stumbles to his feet while still holding his glare in place.

"_So, this is fire demon", she thought curiously._

"Who the hell are you," he ask angrily, "and where the hell am I"

"So, you can still move with these injuries", Hina questioned nonchalantly.

"I asked you a question", Yukiei responded coldly, so you had better answer it or -

"Or what", Hina interrupted, "you'll use your fire techniques or that sword that is all the way over there"

She gestured to a sword that was not necessarily far but in his condition would have felt like it was a mile away.

Yukiei look on in shock. _"Who does she think she is, talking to me like that", he thought angrily". _"You, you insolent woman who do you think your talking to", he shouted. Of course the sudden burst of energy made him dizzy and he had to steady himself again.

Completely ignoring the outburst she said, "you are injured there is nothing you can do to kill me even if buy luck you kill me you will be found and kill buy the other inhabitants on this isla- . She stopped because she heard footsteps in the distance.

Yukiei looked up wondering why did she stopped she seemed to be listening for something. He focused his senses and heard footsteps approaching fast. _"Damn", he thought, "this is the last thing I wanted"._ He turns to leave picking up his katana he heads in the opposite direction of the steps.

Hina turns around and asked "where are you going", noticing that he is leaving.

"What does it look like I am doing", he responded tiredly, "I am leaving before whoever that is shows up".

"First of all you have know ideal where you are to be able make it off this island alive, Secondly, your too badly injured to be trying to find your way out, and Thirdly, being that you are a fire demon you will freeze to death before you even find your way out of here", Hina retorted, "Besides those are the elders you won't get very far before they find and kill you.

Yukiei thought about it he was too injured to properly defend himself. "Why do you care", he asked cautiously.

The question caught her off guard. _"Why do I care?" she thought. _"I don't" she said "but that wound you receive doesn't appear to of been made by a demon and it needs to be properly taken care of."

The footsteps were getting closer. "Well are you going to let me help you or not", questioned Hina.

He weighed his options what she said was right he didn't know where he was if he was heading in the right direction or not and he could of sworn that it just dropped a couple of more degrees, but the main thought that plague his mind was _"Can I trust her"_. After a short while he agrees to let her help him.


	3. Chapter 3: Differences

Chapter 3

**A/N: The things I fear the most are Mary-Sue and Gary-Stu please let me know if you believe any of the characters are becoming one so they can be shot dead. :)**

Yukiei and Hina make their way back too Hina's house. She pulled out her keys and began unlocking the door. She opened the door and step to the side to let him go first. In which he quickly ran inside. Hoping it would be warm.

"Damn, have you people ever heard of heat", he said while trying to warm himself.

Carefully locking her door back she turn too him and said "heat isn't that important to us so we only use it for cooking". She watched as he took a seat on her couch and tried to retain what little body heat he had left. She sighed and walked over to her fireplace and threw a few logs on it to get the fire going. Turning to him she said "now I need to inspect that wound that you have so lie down on the couch.

He looked at her suspiciously before complying with her wish. "You know you never told me your name", he said while closing he eyes.

When he was finally lying down she cautiously approach him and gently touched the slash across his stomach. "So", she said while ignoring the question again she began to heal him, "What were you fighting that you sustain such injuries they couldn't be from a demon were they perhaps from an angel or anyone in spirit world".

Up till now his eyes were close as the cold touch of her healing filled him. He opened his eyes upon hearing her question and taking in her appearance for the first time since they met. She was tall, slender her hair reached down to the middle of her back and looked soft to the touched but eyes were anything but soft they seem to lack emotion. He remained quiet not sure if he should answer it.

"Well?" she said.

"Why do you want to know?" he said defensively.

Her icy blue eyes looked up from what she was doing to gaze into crimson eyes before responding, "I am just curious", before her head return back to what they were doing.

Sighing, he said "it wasn't anyone from spirit world"

"Then a demon did this to you" she said while raising one of her delicate sea foam eyebrows.

"Hah, no demon could do this" he said gesturing to the slash mark that was almost healed.

"Then who", she asked.

He hesitated before answering "a human".

"A Human?" she said in an amused tone.

"He is not just any human he is a Kuwabara", he said.

"The humans that are blessed with extremely high spiritual awareness", she said in shock, "I thought they were just a myth.

"No my family and their have been at war with each other for as long as I can remember", he said tiredly, "and when I am healed I will finished what I started and kill Tetsuya Kuwabara.

Yukiei started to move so he could go. "Where do you think your going Hina Said?"

"To finished what I started your not completely healed your only succeed in getting your ass handed to you; Besides the elders are patrolling the island right now for any intruder and you qualify as an intr-. She stops as she hears a knocking at her door.

"Who is that?" Yukiei asked

"Just stay quiet if you don't want anyone to know you're here", she said.

She went to the door and opened it. "Well hello how may I help you this fin—"

"Cut the crap Hina", said one of the elders. "Who were you talking to just now", said another elder.

"Why no one" she said.

"We have reason to believe that a man has landed on the island", said the first elder

Hina covers her mouth to feign shock, "No".

In the other room Yukiei is rolling his eyes at Hina antics.

"Well they're no men here", Hina said.

The two elders exchange looks with each other before one of them said coldly, "Then you wouldn't mind us looking around".

A flash of worried passed over Hina features before it was masked, it wasn't Yukiei's well-being she was worried about but if they catch him here she would be punished as well, actually "I would", Hina responded just as coldly.

"It would only take a minute", said one elder. "If that", said the second elder as she push pass Hina.

Hina close her eyes thinking how she was going to get out of this one she watched as one of the elders was about to walk into the room Yukiei was in. Another Ice maiden rushed in Lady Isabel, said the Ice maiden my daughter has gone into labor and with that the two elder elders left to deal with the bigger issue. Before leaving the Ice maiden elder by the name Isabel said "keep your eye out for the intruder".

"Will do", said Hina as she watched them leave. She let a small sigh of relieve out that it turn out that way. She went into the room where he was and saw him getting ready to leave.

She sighed "Will you stopped that already you're not completely heal and you don't know where this Tetsuya is"

"I know he is probably still unconscious in the forbidden world of makai", he said while gathering and inspecting his sword.

"Shouldn't he be dead I mean he couldn't have lost consciousness and no demon passing by not kill him", Hina said while walking over to a huge barrow full of water and look down in it.

"No those demons don't stand a chance against him", he said irritably "beside I'm sure others are on the way to help"

"Another reason you shouldn't engaged him right now; you will be out number", she said

He turned towards Hina, "What are you doing?" he questioned.

"Seeing if I spot a human below somewhere", she responded calmly.

"That barrow of water lets you see down there", Yukiei asked.

"Yes but only in certain places", Hina said.

"Well what do you see", Yukiei inquired.

"I see a human with brown hair pull in a pony tail unconscious", Hina said.

"That's him", he said angrily, "now which way to get off this island so I can kill him"

"Wait not so fast", they're three people with him now, she said watching the water more closely"

"Hn, probably just some lackeys", he stated.

"Two I am assuming are men but the other, from the look the clothes appears to be a woman"

"A woman?" he question.

"She has long orange wavy hair", Hina said as she look up. She noticed that he froze

"_A woman with long, wavy orange hair?" he thought. _"Let me see" he said.

"That's, that's Amille the High Summoner,"_ he_ said angrily "Damn".

"Can you not beat her," asked a slightly amused Hina

"Fighting her and Tetsuya together is damn near impossible to do," Yukiei said.

"_Hmm, Amille that is the name of the woman who has come dangerously close to catching me", _thought Hina_, "might do me some good to assist him and get her out of the way". "_It seems like you could use some help," said Hina.

"Who you," chuckled Yukiei.

"Yes," she responded.

"Look," he said while situating himself back on the chair and stifling a yawn, "These aren't your run of the mill humans. They hunt demons for a living and you don't seem like the fig-. Yukiei stop when a sharp glass shard flew pass his head. He looked at her a little bewildered.

"I'm sorry you were saying," Hina asked?

"Why do you want to help me," he questioned getting over his shock.

"Does a person need a reason," she asked. Yukiei remained silently waiting for a better answer. "Fine she said exasperatedly, I have a goal and I'll be able to obtain that goal if I help you now get some sleep to recover your energy fire demon".

"Okay," Yukiei said warily as he laid down on the couch feeling tired.

Hina turned away to head to her room when she heard the fire demon ask her a question.

"Can I get the name of the Ice maiden I'll be working with," he asked tiredly

Without turning around she answered, "It's Hina"

"Hn, I finally get a straight answer out of you," he responded almost asleep.

"Do I not get your name?" Hina questioned.

"It's….Yu...ki…ei," replied a half sleep Yukiei.

She turned around to see a now fully asleep fire demon on her couch. "Yukiei" she repeated to herself as she heads back to her room.


	4. Chapter 4: Fog

Chapter 4: Fog

**In the Forbidden world of Ningenkai**

"Is he going to be alright," asked a worried Amile

"Don't worried my lady we got to him in time," responded a servant.

With that said Tetsuya stirred and open his eyes "Where am I," Tetsuya asked tiredly.

"You are home," Amile responded.

"Well you are safe and that demon is dead," said the servant.

Tetsuya look down at his hands and frown "I don't think he is" Tetsuya said

"What?" shouted the servant and Amile "but that power we could feel it all the way here I mean if you didn't kill him then he has to somewhere dying," said Amile.

"Perhaps you're right and I am being paranoid I mean I can't sense him anywhere," said Tetsuya while smiling and rubbing the back of his head.

**In the Forbidden world of Reikai**

"It will appear that the human fail to kill the demon," said Gabriel the Arc-angel

"Shall I go down and finish off said demon he just teamed up with another potentially dangerous demon," said the other arc-angel Seraphina.

"No," said the Queen of spirit world "Let's have things play out a little further".

"Yes my Queen," responded both arc-angels as the continue looking from their post.

**In the Forbidden world of Makai**

It had been a week since Yukiei landed in what he learned was the Glacier village. Though thanks to Hina's help he was fully healed in three days the lock down of the village was still in affect and so he had to lie low for the next four days. He spent most other time sleeping or meditating since he couldn't go outside to train because there was a possibility he could be sensed by the other ice maiden.

It was early in the morning when Hina woke up *yawning* she left her room to check on Yukiei. "Still sleeping huh," she remarked as she glanced at the sleeping fire demon on the couch as she made her way to the bathroom to shower. With a towel wrapped firmly around her body she walked back to her room to get dress.

"Hina, you home," shouted Rui she had knocked earlier but didn't get a reply. Looking around she spotted where Hina kept her spare key and let herself in. Rui turned to where she heard the soft breathing of someone sleeping "_Did Hina fall asleep on the couch again,"_ thought Rui as she approached the couch.

"_What was that?" _thought Hina _"sounded like someone opening my front door_ *frowning* _that idiot had better not have left this hou-," Hina's_ thoughts are cut short by a loud scream. Rushing out of her room she found Yukiei had her best friend Rui at sword point. "Yukiei, put your sword down," said Hina calmly.

"That's not going to happen if I let her go she'll blab to your elders of my being here and I can't risk that," Yukiei said.

"Hina, who is this," said a startled Rui.

"Hmm, well his name is Yukiei and he is a fire demon and… Hina was cut off by Rui.

"Wait a minute he? His?" questioned Rui.

"Oh yeah this is a 'man'," stated Hina. And with that said Rui fainted.

*sighing* "this isn't good," said Hina as she went over to check on her friend.

"Has she really never seen a man before?" Yukiei said while sheathing his sword

"Yukiei I explained this to you already this is an island made up of just women there are no men here, said Hina as she hoisted her friend on the couch.

"Yeah, you told me this but how do you…procreate without the help of a man," asked Yukiei.

"A-sexually every hundred years our body goes through a cycle in which enables us to bear a child it will always be a girl and look exactly like the mother. Hina said while she put an ice pack on Rui's forehead.

"What if it is a boy?" He questioned.

"Why so many questions on how we reproduce it is not important anyway," she said with no emotion in her voice.

"Argh," moan Rui. She opened her eyes to see Hina leaning over her. "Hina"

"Yes," Hina responded

"I had the weirdest dream that you were harboring a man in your house, silly right," chuckles Rui.

"Well," Hina said.

Rui looks past Hina to see what she feared was true. Her eyes widen before she spoke "Why is that man here; How did he get here?"

"You remember when I told you I was going to check out what landed on the island," asked Hina.

"Yes," replied Rui warily.

Well, he (gesturing towards Yukiei) is what landed here he was injured so I nurse him back to health.

Rui remained silent before she spoke again "Hina I need to speak with you: outside".

"Very well," said Hina.

"Yukiei is it," said Rui feigning politeness "This won't take long".

"Hn," was his only response.

"What were you thinking; because what you did is not the Hina I know. The Hina I know would have just killed him and gone on with the rest of her day not take pity on him.

"I didn't take pity on him the wound he received from his fight was peculiar and I wanted to hear the story behind it," Hina said.

"His story, who cares he is a danger to us all," said Rui who was near shouting.

"Actually it is a good thing I didn't kill him," said Hina.

"Why is that?" questioned Rui.

"You remember why it took me longer to return to the island last time I left?" asked Hina.

"Yes, you said someone from spirit world was trailing you with a massive amount spiritual power and a powerful sixth sense and you needed to shake them off," answered Rui.

"Well turns out it was a powerful human woman with a strong sixth sense by the name of Amile," said Hina coldly. "If I let her live she will end up being a nuisance so I am partnering up with Yukiei to get her out of the way"

"Why team up with that man," asked Rui.

"Because she won't be alone and it would be suicide if I went alone and I need someone who has fought with those types of humans," responded Hina.

"When do you plan to leave," asked Rui.

"Whenever the security goes down," said Hina.

"Oh that's what I came here to tell you they've finish their search and believe whatever landed here has probably died from the cold weather and has been eaten by the animals," said Rui.

"It's about time I have been getting bored staying cooped up in my house all day," said Hina.

"So you're leaving right now," asked Rui.

"No, not right this moment but later tonight," responded Hina.

"Okay, be careful I don't trust that man and now that he is at full power there's no telling what he will do," said Rui in a hush tone.

"I'm aware of the situation, Rui, I don't trust him either but I need his help to accomplish my goals" said Hina

"I understand," said Rui as she turned around and went back toward her home.

Hina return inside to see Yukiei meditating in a corner. "Well?" asked Yukiei.

"Well what?" asked Hina innocently.

Yukiei opened one eye and glared at her before responding angrily, "Is she going to keep quiet."

"Who?" asked Hina as she walked to the kitchen to get some water to drink.

That was it, Yukiei, with his incredible speed had his sword press against her neck "you know who I'm talking about?" he said with a low growl.

The cup was close to her lips when she felt the cool touch of his blade press against her neck but she didn't bat and eye to it. "My, aren't we fast…and impatient," she chuckled. "Relax, Rui won't tell anyone"

"So when can we leave this frozen hell," asked Yukiei irritably as he move his sword from her neck.

"We can leave as early as tonight," she said as she went back to drinking her water.

**Nighttime in the Glacier Village**

** "**Are you ready yet?" asked Yukiei impatiently as he waited by the door.

"Just about," responded Hina from the room. A few minutes later she emerges from her room wearing a white kimono and was carrying an umbrella.

"Let's go," Hina said as she made her way out the door.

When they got outside it was snowing again "Great," said Yukiei sarcastically looking up as snowflakes fell on his face only to melt instantly.

She ignored him as she looked around before heading off in a direction.

Yukiei sigh before quickly following her. "What is the umbrella for?" he asked while catching up to her.

"It is not just and umbrella Hina responded it is also a sword she said while unsheathing it so he could see before putting the sword back in its place." Traveling a little more Hina made a comment "You seem to be immune to the cold weather now"

"I have simply coated myself in my own warm energy," replied Yukiei.

They traveled in silence for an hour before coming to a cliff. "Did we take a wrong turn some place," asked Yukiei while looking down at the long drop.

"No," came her simple reply. Yukiei looked at her with a confused look on his face.

As if she was reading his mind she answered "We are at the edge of the village".

Where is the rope ladder to get down?

Rope ladder? She repeated there is none the village floats above the forbidden world of Makai.

So we have to jump down he asked because even at full strength we could be killed from a fall like this.

She chuckled, "relax we are not jumping down" she said while motioning him near a rock "I have enchanted this rock so that it will transport us safely to the ground all we have to do is touch it and with that said she touched it and a bright blue swirling light surrounded her and then she was gone.

Yukiei eyed the rock suspiciously before he touched and the same thing happens. A bit dizzy from being transported he steadied himself. Taking in his surroundings he was relieved to be back in familiar territory.

"Took you long enough" she said when he finally arrive. "Which way to the Ningenkai," she asked.

"Actually there is a place I want to stop at first," Yukiei said.

"Oh, Hina said raising an eyebrow and where might that be."

"An old acquaintance house," he said.


	5. Chapter 5: Acquaintances

Chapter 5:

"An old acquaintance, huh," said Hina "Fine let's go"

They walk in silence for a few minutes. Hina took this time to take in her surroundings while listening to the crickets. It was dark she couldn't make out a lot. Then there was snap like twigs breaking she didn't stop to see who it was instead she, in a whisper, said "I think we are being followed"

"We are, I sense them the moment we enter the forest," whispered Yukiei with a smirk on his face.

Yukiei and Hina stop in their tracks. "Show yourselves said Hina coldly.

Then four demons appear out of nowhere surrounding them "Look what we have here said a demon with red skin and orange hair with horns sticking out from the top of his head, "Two lovers out for a midnight stroll." Yukiei's face blanches at what the demon said.

"Lovers?" questioned Hina her face held no emotion but her voice held her confusion.

"Look, let's get one thing straight we are not lovers," said a fluster Yukiei.

"Oh, said a demon with green skin and one yellow eye like a Cyclops and three rows of razor sharp teeth then you don't mind if we take her; we wish to have some fun." The others laugh at his double meaning of the word _'fun'. _Of Course all of this was lost on Hina.

Hey boss look at what is hanging around her neck. Isn't that a Hiroseki stone that is cried by Ice Maidens," said a demon with yellow skin and red eyes and long sharp talons on his hands and feet.

The one known as Boss, who was by far the ugliest of the group, turn his attention to Hina's necklace. "Well fellows this is our lucky night to run into an Ice Maiden all the way out here. "Listen up, grab the Ice Maiden and kill the other. Yukiei let out a low chuckle.

What's so funny said the demon with the green skin as he approached Yukiei

"Oh, well it's the fact that you think you can actually kill me," and with that Yukiei chuckle turned into laughter.

The demon with the green skin growled in anger and charged Yukiei. Yukiei easily dodge and had already cut up the demon. "Who's next?" said Yukiei, in a deadly voice, with blood now dripping from his katana. Hina watched on in fascination as Yukiei prepared to take on another demon, His vibrant red eyes seeming to glow in the dark. The demon with the red skin and orange hair attempted to attack Yukiei from behind only to be incinerated by black flames that were now surrounding Yukiei.

_"Black flames huh? Well he is certainly an accomplice fire demon I'll give him that," _Thought Hina as she backed away and shielded herself from the black flames.

"Black Flames it couldn't be you're… Yukiei" said the leader.

"Hey boss what should we do?" said the demon with yellow skin.

"Grab the Ice Maiden and make a run for it," the boss replied.

The demon with the yellow skin was about to grab her when he realize he couldn't move. He look down and saw that his feet were frozen in place by a block of ice when he look up all he saw was a frosted white blade heading for his skull before everything went dark.

"Do you mind if I take out the leader?" She asked as she turned to the last demon.

"I don't care as long as you hurry it up," he said as he slid his katana back in the scabbard.

"Well, I don't know what your plans for me were, but I will make you regret approaching me in the first place," she said coldly. She swung her katana so that everything in its path was frozen she then approached the frozen demon and shatter it without another thought. "Okay, she said as she walked past him, "Let's head over see that acquaintance of yours."

As she past him he couldn't help but think _"she is strong"_.

With no more interruptions they made it before daybreak.

*Knock, Knock* Yukiei knocked on the old oak door. He waited for a few minutes before the door open revealing a female kitsune she had long, wavy silvery hair and her eyes were a very pale blue.

*yawning* Well good morning said the kitsune "I thought I sensed you approaching.

"Is Kaijaoko here, Hanaoko," said Yukiei.

"Yes, but he is still sleeping you know," she said motioning him inside then her eyes fell upon Hina "Oh, my Yukiei is this you new lover,"

"_There's that word again," _thought Hina

"Yukiei blushes and responds "No, she is not my lover."

"She's not? Then who is she?" asked the female kitsune.

"She is just an Ice Maiden that I ran into," said Yukiei.

"Right, said Hanaoko sarcastically "you just happen to be in the neighborhood of a floating frozen village." Hanaoko then turn towards Hina, "so what is your name?" asked Hanaoko.

Hina was quiet as she contemplated _"It might serve me well to earn her trust" _finally she responded in a kind voice "It's Hina."

Yukiei eyed her suspiciously _"What's up with her personality change it is completely different from before."_

Hina then yawn surprising even herself at her tiredness

Hanaoko smiled, "how long have you been traveling; because, you look exhausted."

"We have been traveling all night without rest," answered Hina.

"Well Kaijaoko won't be up for a while so you should rest. I'll show you to a spare room"

"Thank you I appreciate it very much" Hina said feigning politeness.

Hina followed Hanaoko down a hallway after passing five doors Hanaoko stops at sixth one "here, you can sleep in here."

Hina gave a polite bow and walk into the room closing it behind herself. Hina took a look around the room it was quite nice the walls were decorated with pictures the bed was covered in satin sheets. _"Hmm they appear to have quite a lot of money," _she thought to herself as she flop on the bed and close her eyes for much needed sleep.

"How long have you've known her," said Hanaoko as she came from the hallway.

"Only a week," said Yukiei lying across one of the couches. "I was injured from my fight with a human by the name of Tetsuya Kuwabara and she was their to help me recover"

"Why, she is an Ice Maiden they cloister themselves away from men for a reason why she helped you?" questioned Hanaoko

"Hell if I know, her reasoning was she wanted to hear the story behind my injury," said Yukiei irritable.

"It is said that Ice Maidens lack the ability to feel emotion," said Hanaoko "I could tell that she was just mimicking my emotion to adjust to the situation." They sat in silence for awhile before she spoke again "Well, I'm going to go lay down for a couple of hours before my son comes in wanting to play," she said as she headed back to bed.

He watched her go before settling himself back on the couch not really tired he decide to rest his eyes.

Hina who was fast asleep fail to notice her door open and shut. It wasn't until the bed she was laying on shifted that she realizes someone was in the room. She slowly opens her eyes only to be greeted with a pair of wide golden eyes. She stared at the intruder of her space as the sleep started to wear off; she noticed that it was a small kit, it had the same silver hair as Hanaoko but instead of pale, blue eyes they were gold.

"Hi," said the golden eyed fox child.

"Hi," said Hina warily "Who are you?" she said while looking around the room for any other intruder she may have missed.

"My name is Kurama," said the kit happily "What's yours?"

"Huh, oh it's Hina" she said now getting out of bed and checking the door _"I could have sworn I locked this," _She thought.

"I'm three years old," said the kit by the name of Kurama.

*Sighing* She gives up on trying to figure out how the child got in and turns and responds "three huh well you are practically an adult.

Kurama giggles and she takes this time to pick the child up tucking the kit underneath her arm she leaves the room. She senses Yukiei in the living room and approaches him. He appears to be sleeping she takes this time to drop the kit on him.

Yukiei eyes snaps open in surprise as he felt something drop into his lap

The kit is still having a giggling fit which causes Yukiei and Hina to eye the child warily.

"Why is she laughing," asked Hina.

Yukiei shrugs "It's a child they tend to laugh for no reason at all and by the way I am pretty sure it is a boy."

"Really because he looks a lot like Hanaoko," stated Hina.

"Yes, Kurama is a boy and what is with all the laughter," said a deep and slightly annoyed voice.

Hina turned around to see who it was; it was a male kitsune with reddish gold hair and piercing golden eyes.

"Daddy!" exclaimed an excited Kurama

"Well, look who finally decided to wake up said Yukiei, took you long enough"

"Yeah, yeah," replied the male kitsune.

"Kurama, where are you?" yelled Hanaoko.

"In here," he said while still bouncing around.

"Well he is just full of energy isn't he," Hina said as she watched Kurama begin to run around in circles.

"Yes he is," chuckles Hanaoko. "Come Kurama you need to get washed up and dress for the day".

Kurama whines "but I want to go play in the garden."

"Later," Hanaoko said kindly.

"But-"Kurama began but was cut off by his father

"Do as you mother said," the male kitsune said sharply.

"Okay," as he said as he shuffle to his mother

"So what brought you here late last night," asked the kitsune in a lighter tone.

"Well, Kaijaoko I'm sure you are aware of my fight with a human," said Yukiei.

"I am and you know a great deal of Makai believes you're dead since your energy fell off the radar," said Kaijaoko "but that doesn't explain why you are here."

"Do you know a Tetsuya Kuwabara," Yukiei asked.

"Yes, I've heard of him. He is a very spiritual aware human and the next part is just a rumor but they say that, that particular family and a few others have the ability to bless weapons," said Kaijaoko.

"Well I know first hand that the Kuwabara family can bless weapons, but there are other families that can do that too?" asked a surprise Yukiei

"Since you manage to confirm that rumor to be true then it is possible that the other part is true as well," said Kaijaoko.

While Yukiei sat contemplating this new news Kaijaoko turn towards Hina. "I don't think we have been properly introduce my name is Kaijaoko" he said.

"My name is Hina," she said.

"Yukiei you didn't tell me you had a new lover," said Kaijaoko slyly.

Yukiei growled before he answer she is not my- "What is a lover?" Yukiei was cut off by Hina's question.

"This is the third time someone has a mention us being lover's what does it mean?" Hina questioned.

"Wow you really are an Ice Maiden from the Glacier Village to be someone lover hmmm how to explain you devote yourself to one another you basically love one another.

"Love?" Hina questioned.

*sighing* It's kind of hard to explain it is an emotion that cannot be imitated you are practically willing to give everything for that one person. You either love them or you don't.

"Love huh, sounds like an irritating and useless emotion," responds Hina.

"It is," reply Yukiei.

Chuckling Kaijaoko responds, "Anyway if you two are going to infiltrate the Forbidden world Ningenkai you will have to go in disguise.

"You mean dress up like a human," said Yukiei sounding disgusted.

"A bit more than just dress up you'll have to change everything about you including your demon energy and your appearance," said Hanaoko coming from the hallway with Kurama in her arms. She put him down and told him to go play out in the garden in which he happily complies.

"I can understand the demon energy part but why our appearances," inquiry Hina.

Well not everything will change just the things that are abnormal to humans like your seaform hair and Yukiei's crimson color eyes," said Kaijaoko.

"And how do you plan to make this change in us occur," said an annoyed Yukiei.

"I can put together a potion that will make you human," said Hanaoko that is the only way you will infiltrate their world without being caught.

*Sighing in defeat* "fine if it is the only way, but this isn't permanent is it?" questioned Yukiei cautiously.

"Of course not that is impossibly," said Hanaoko as she got up to go put together the potion "It won't take me long."

"How long will it take her," asked Hina as she watched Hanaoko retreat to another room.

"Five minutes at the most," replied Kaijaoko.

They waited.

**A/N: Any mistakes please tell me and tell me where I could improve.**


End file.
